


A Christmas Promise

by alafaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 07:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes an accident for the boys to be more clear with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Christmas Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2013 winter ; master list and prompts can be found [here](http://alafaye.livejournal.com/350228.html). This is day 19, robin.

"Hey, Charlie," Nat called. "You've got to come see this."

Charlie frowned and set down his quill. He jogged out of his office and followed Nat out into the pen area where a crowd had gathered. They were looking up and Charlie gasped. Nicolas, a Welsh Green, was in the air, chasing what looked like a robin.

"What's a robin doing out here?" Melissa asked, watching terrified as the robin nosedived.

Charlie swallowed hard. "That's not a robin."

She looked at him, looking more terrified before. "You mean that's--but who?"

"Harry," Charlie breathed. What had his lover been thinking? He knew that Nicolas didn't like birds, torching them purely out of hatred. Harry shouldn't have transformed, certainly not today when they had had to separate Nicolas from his mate to allow her room to lay her eggs.

"No." Melissa looked back at the robin and dragon. "You've got to do something."

Charlie clenched his hands into fists as his heart thudded in his chest. There wasn't anything they _could_ do. Several strong stunners could bring the dragon down--on any day that the dragon's mate wasn't laying. Now, it would take more wizards and witches than they had at the compound and that was with everyone present. And they were down to only half staff because of the holidays.

Nicolas let out a stream of fire and the robin finally transformed midair, back into Harry. He yelled and began falling fast. Someone cast a cushioning charm and someone else cast a ward. Nicolas roared, loud and fierce and angry. He turned away from the ward and flew straight into the woods.

"Go after him!" Charlie ordered.

While some ran off, others crowded around the fence where Harry had fallen. Charlie pushed through the crowd and let out a heavy breath--Harry was still awake and didn't look too badly hurt. "What were you thinking?"

Harry winced. "I...I was walking past the fence and he caught me off guard. I transformed without thinking."

Charlie groaned and offered a hand to Harry. Harry grabbed it and stood, but winced. Charlie shook his head. "Infirmary for you, I think. Come on."

"I'm sorry," Harry told him.

Charlie swung Harry's arm over his shoulder and together, they began walking toward the small medical facility. "Later, Harry. We'll talk about this later."

~~~

Charlie carefully opened the swinging door between the kitchen and sitting room, balancing a tray with two bowls of soup and a pot of tea. It was late, but the Healer on duty had wanted to be thorough when checking Harry over--a transformation because of fear was hard enough on a wizard's magic, but for one who had only just discovered his form, well. Charlie was glad the Healer had been thorough. Luckily, Harry hadn't suffered too badly; his ankle had been broken during his fall and while his magic had been bruised, a few days recovery at home off his feet would be enough to recover.

Harry was watching the tree which he must have turned on while Charlie had been in the kitchen putting together their dinner. Charlie frowned. "You do remember what the Healer told you?"

Harry looked sheepish. "Sorry. I just..."

Charlie set the tray down on the coffee table and kissed Harry's forehead. "Just ask next time."

Harry nodded. "I'll set aside some time every day to get a handle on the transformation."

Charlie handed Harry one of the bowls and poured them both a cup of tea. "So long as you don't scare me the way you did today and give yourself plenty of time to recover, I don't care what you do."

Harry studied his soup. The lights from the tree reflected off his glasses, contradicting the forlorn look on his face. "Charlie--"

Charlie sighed and licked his lips. "I'm being too harsh."

"No," Harry assured him. He reached out and covered Charlie's hand with his. "I just...I didn't think...you cared...that much."

Charlie narrowed his eyes. "Didn't think I--Harry, what do you think we've been doing? Here, together?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't know. I thought, maybe I was just...another notch in your bedpost. I mean, Ron told before I left that you never stayed with anyone long and since I was only offered a six month contract--"

Charlie turned his hand over and laced their fingers together. "We offer the same contract to everyone, Harry. When you transformed today, I was actually working through a more permanent contract for you. And, as for us," he looked up through his eyelashes, shy for the first time in years, "you are the first person in some time that I want to keep in my bed for more than a forenight. You're also the first person in years that I could see myself building a life with."

Harry blushed. "Oh."

Charlie nodded. "Yes, Harry."

Harry took a deep, slow breath. "So...when do I get to sign that contract?"

Charlie smiled and leaned forward, finding that Harry met him halfway. The kiss, as it happened, was a promise from them both and it was better than the presents under the tree.


End file.
